


All of Me

by ulrikavolf16



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jensen sings, M/M, Song Lyrics, all very intimate stuff, cougar sings, suggestions of future smut, who cares if they sing well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulrikavolf16/pseuds/ulrikavolf16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is listening to his favorite music as he hacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> It is to my belief that the song "All of Me" by John Legend, the Tiesto Remix, fits Jake and Cougar's relationship perfectly, and you cant convince me otherwise. Like to song at the beginning of the work.

["All of Me" - John Legend, Tiesto Remix](http://youtu.be/_9syE2UP11E)

Jensen sat before his computer in the safe house, hacking into the server of a Japanese mafia whose MO was cyber warfare. As music played freely through his laptop's speakers, Jensen scratched at his bare chest, humming along to the music. Clay had told him off countless times to not hack naked, but he wasn't naked this time. He was wearing his socks and his happy-cartoon-cactus boxer shorts that Pooch had gotten him for his birthday as a joke. Little did Pooch realize at the time, that they would become one of Jensen's favorite pairs. Something about a little smiling cactus in an orange flower pot eating ice cream made Jensen smile as well. Who would have guessed that he would be so easily amused. Jensen was the only one in the safehouse so did it really matter that he wasn't in "work appropriate attire".

He had one of his favorite playlists playing on loop, the songs keeping him from being bored out of his mind with redundancy, but familiar enough not to distract him completely from what he was doing. He kept scratching his torso, swearing that Clay picked the oldest, ugliest, and itchiest office chair for Jensen to use. Jensen started quietly singing along with the music as he hacked and scratched, moving one hand over the keyboard and one over his shoulders, blunt nails trying to sooth the discomfort of the chair. 

_"My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind..."_ he sang, voice trailing off back to a hum as he began attempts to reach the scratch residing between his shoulder blades.  

_"You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning-"_ he began singing again as he contorted his arm, trying first to reach out his other side, then up over his head to reach the itch, nearly making it. Jensen cut off when he suddenly felt a calloused hand brush his own and scratch where he could not reach. He jumped and made a quick grab for the hunting knife sitting next to his computer. He spun in the chair quickly, knife at the ready.

 

Cougar quickly stepped back out of arm's reach, waiting for Jake to figure out what was going on from a safe distance. Cougar raised an eyebrow at Jensen. It did not take long. Jensen swore loudly and turned back around in his chair, thumping down into the rough material.

"Fuck Cougar! Don't fucking do that!" He shouted angrily, half shaken that he nearly shanked his boyfriend for sneaking up on him. Jensen tossed the knife back down onto the makeshift computer table, his head coming forward to lean with his forehead in his palm on the other arm."I could have cut off your fucking finger or worse man. Jesus Christ..."

"Lo siento." Cougar said apologetically, stepped back behind Jensen and resumed his scratching between the hacker's shoulder blades.

"Fuck man..." Jake huffed out. "I should put a fucking bell on you or something."

He heard Cougar huff out a laugh behind him. That, and the sniper's fingers working at his back began to calm his speeding heart rate. Jake sighed and sat back up, Cougar's hands moving to his shoulders, going back to his hacking.

"How long you've been back?"

"Not long."

"Oh good. I'm glad giving me a heart attack was a spur of the moment kind of thing." He said sarcastically. Again he heard Cougar's soft chuckle.

"This?"

"Its going... they have a more sophisticated system than I previously thought but its nothing my magic hands can't crack."

They fell silent for a moment. The music from Jensen's playlist continued through the small speakers.

"What are you listening to?" Asked Cougar, leaning over Jake to look at the song title, "All of Me" by John Legend, the Tiesto Remix. Jake glanced up and began turning the music down.

"Its nothing. Just some music to keep me sane... relatively sane."

Cougar's hands slide down Jake's arms resting on the hacker's hands. He threaded the fingers of their left hands together and gently moved Jake's right away from the mouse. Instead of changing the song or shutting off the music as Jensen expected him to do, Cougar restarted the song.

"You've listened to this 86 times?"asked Cougar, taking Jake's right hand again and hugging his with both their arms.

"Well... I like it." Replied Jensen. 

"Why?"

"Kinda reminds me of us."

 Cougar accepted this answer and they listened to the rest of the intro in silence. Much to Jake's surprise, when the lyrics began, Cougar began singing along with them quietly in Jake's ear.

 

_"What would I do without your smart mouth. Drawing me, and you kicking me out... What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride..."_

As the chorus began Jake felt, rather than saw Cougar's smile. 

"Seems fitting." Said Cougar, standing up once more and letting Jake's arms down. Slowly he turned the office chair around for Jake to face him. Jake grinned as Cougar straddled one of his knees and sat down on it, fingers first tipping his hat back then running down Jake's bare chest. Jake placed his hands on Cougar's jean clad hips. 

"Yeah it does." He said, smiling as the second verse played. This time Jake sang quietly. 

_"You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues..."_

Cougar's chocolate brown eyes met Jake's blues and they held each other's gaze for a moment before Cougar leaned in, kissing Jake as the hacker leaned up to do the same. Jake's hand slid up Cougar's back under his loose white shirt, pulling his closer. Cougar's hands cradled the back of Jensen's head, wicked fingers scratching at the hacker's scalp, eliciting a soft moan. Head scratches were one of Jake's most treacherous weaknesses. Cougar smiled in the kiss. They made out like that through the rest of the song. 

 

From the main part of the house they heard the door slam open and Clay and Aisha arguing as they returned. They broke the kiss, but Cougar did not immediately get up. 

"So I am a distraction?" Cougar asked playfully.

"Carlos Alvarez. You are the very worst." Cougar huffed a small laugh, arms resting on Jake's shoulders, hands still carding through Jake's spiked blonde hair.

The sound of something being thrown to the floor sounded from outside the room. Cougar raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. 

"Yeah I should get back to work..." sighed Jensen. Cougar rose and fixed his hat. When there was room Jake spun the office chair to face his computers once more. 

"How do you know the lyrics to that song? I didn't take you for the serial pop music-holic." Asked Jake, starting to type again.

"You've listened to that song 86 times and you generally sing when you are listening to music. Especially when you have your headphones in."

Jake shrugged. No denying the truth.

"Toss me those jeans will ya? Clay's already going to be pissed I'm not wearing a shirt, he doesn't need to know I haven't been wearing pants." Jake caught the jeans and stood, quickly slipping them on. 

"Hey Cougar."Cougar stopped at the door and turned back, giving Jake a 'what is it' look.

"When I'm done with this," Jake said, jerking his head at the computers as he zipped and buttoned the jeans, "I'll give you all of me if you give me all of you." He finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cougar rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk as he turned back to the door and left the room.

Jake chuckled and sat back down at his computers with a smile. 

Cougar hadn't given him a no.


End file.
